


松勇路351巷9號七樓

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 鬼故事接龍，寫寫活動文。





	松勇路351巷9號七樓

「……大概就這樣，除了那個聲音，其他也還好。」將手機置於桌上，吳湘婷將沖泡包粉末到進馬克杯，嘴裏叼著攪拌棒含糊道。  
  
『什麼「就這樣」？』透過擴音傳來的女聲語帶急切，『光是看屋前先問妳生辰八字這就很怪了好嗎？信義區、近捷運、單人採光套房月租五千九，天底下有這麼好的事？』  
  
「這不是給我找到了嗎……」她嘟囔。  
  
想起當時房東太太收下八字後燦爛的笑，當場豪爽地給她租金打了好幾折，弄得她雖然有些搞不清楚狀況卻也不好意思再開口多問，還是對方補了一句「我們這裏房租便宜，但代價是規矩多嘛！能一口答應下來的房客也不好找，這樣算雙贏，吳小姐您就安心搬過來吧？」她才半迷糊地簽下字，畢竟一個人在外打拼，房租這邊能省一筆她便能少一分壓力。  
  
電話那頭沉默了很久，好半會只聽見環境音的沙沙聲響，吳湘婷正準備放下馬克杯探頭，對方忽然又問道：『妳那個條件很多的住戶公約，再說一次？』  
  
「嗯，室內禁菸禁酒、不許養寵物、不可以帶男生回來；床頭櫃最下層的抽屜不准開，衣櫃必須靠牆，其他家具位置禁止隨意挪動……」語調愈來愈輕，吳湘婷像是終於發覺哪裏不對勁，有些遲疑地頓了下，「房東太太講了好幾次，鹽只能擺在廚房且不可以離罐……可是誰會沒事去玩鹽巴？還有說，晚上十點後禁止穿裙子晾衣服、超過十一點最好不要講電……」  
  
──啪。通話斷了訊。  
  
結束通話的效果音讓她嚇了好大一跳，顫著手拿起手機，卻發現網路訊號顯示空白，通話訊號更是直接掛上圈外。  
  
這裏可是信義區耶？  
  
『 **妳不覺得，那間屋子不是鬧鬼就是準備要鬧鬼嗎？』**  
  
腦海裏，友人曾說過的那句話忽地闖出來，她神經兮兮地朝床頭櫃看過去，彷彿又能聽見那個喘息聲，比以往都來的清晰、粗重。  
  
手中的奶茶全灑了，她顧不上，顫顫巍巍地退到小廚房的位置，一時間也不知道該回去撿手機還是直接奪門而出。  
  
廚房離床鋪最遠，這裏聽不見那個聲音。吳湘婷靠在流理臺邊，死死盯著不大不小的起居空間，不敢錯過任何動靜。  
  
馬克杯倒在桌上，杯身已經停止晃動，只剩液體漫過桌緣滴滴答答落在地上，成為時間仍在流淌的唯一證明。  
  
不曉得又過了多久，她甩甩頭，一面嘲笑自己多疑，低喃幾句「讀理工的凡事講求眼見為憑，怪力亂神不可盡信」，做了幾次深呼吸後，才伸手拿抹布往回走，轉身前恰好瞥見櫃上的鹽罐子，幾番猶豫，最後還是執起鹽罐往掌心倒了一把鹽，緊緊握著護在胸前。  
  
……怪力亂神不可盡信，但寧可信其有，對吧？  
  
她的腳步很慢，每一步都小心翼翼，直到手機螢幕亮起又暗下，瞇起眼確認過那是訊息進來的通知，想著也許方才只是電信業者出差錯，她才鬆了口氣，步伐也逐漸鬆開。  
  
經過小書桌時她隨手將抹布扔蓋在那灘奶茶上，儘管已經說服自己那是錯覺，她仍想拿到手機先做確認。  
  
只是還未走近床尾，詭異的低喘又出現了。由遠而近，帶著幾分黏膩的呼嚕，一步步向她逼來，她僵在原地，全身的血液從背脊涼至指尖。  
  
忽地，掌心傳來微溫的熱度，她想起一直握在手裏的鹽，攤開掌，只見鹽巴接觸空氣後便迅速焦化，嚇得她一把將鹽撒出去，那喘息聲猛地轉為淒厲的哀號，貫穿耳膜般襲來。  
  
**『妳──不是──拿了好處──嗎──為什麼──違反──約定──』**  
  
吳湘婷幾乎是以最快的速度抄起手機衝出房間，心臟大力鼓動，快得像要撞出喉間，她沒敢停下腳步，一路跑進對街的便利商店，好似經過電動門的那聲叮咚才將她抓回現實。  
  
驚魂未定地隨手揀了一個飯糰結帳，在用餐區隔著玻璃遠遠看向自己的租屋處，一明一滅的閃爍燈光就像那忽輕忽重的喘息，她低下頭打了個冷顫，卻聽見耳邊響起一道不算熟悉的嗓音。  
  
「是房租減半的代價呀，吳小姐和我兒子處得不好嗎？」  
  
「怎麼這樣呢？他呀，可是夜夜守著妳呢。」

Fin.


End file.
